Time of Your Life
by Almasy11
Summary: OneShot songfic to Green day's Time of your life. At his death bed, Squall muses on everything that's happened throughout his life.


_**Time of your life**_

A/N: Well, I guess this is the next installment in my collection of songfics. I just like this song so much that I had to write something on it. I can relate to this song a lot, which is probably why it's so close to my heart.

DISCLAIMER: Almasy11 does not own Green day's "Time of your life." And he most certainly does not share the political views of the band.

……………………………………

Squall let out a prolonged sigh, trying to ignore the pain in his chest. Through all the years, he never thought he would die like this. He always imagined dying a gory death on the field of battle. He never thought he would die an old man, warm in his bed, with the woman he loved holding his hand. His life had been truly great, he had friends, someone who loved him, everything he could ever want.

_**Another turning point, a fork stuck in the road.**_

_**Time grabs you by the wrist directs you where to go.**_

He remembered all the experiences he shared with the rest of the orphanage gang. The battle against Galbadia Garden… The climactic clash with Ultimecia… The party they had afterward… The night that followed…

They were all fond memories, Even the battles. So much had happened since then. After the incident, Quistis got her instructor license back, Selphie and Irvine settled down in a nice home in Esthar, Zell resigned from Seed, and returned to his home in Balamb to take care of his mother until her death ten years later.

Most of the group went their separate ways, but always stayed in touch. Quistis fell off the continent spanning bridge one night late in December only five years after the gang split up. The details surrounding her death were hazy, but many suspected foul play. Oddly enough, her body was never found. Deep down, Squall knew she wasn't dead. She had alot of good reasons to fake her death.

_**So make the best of this test, and don't ask why.**_

_**It's not a question but a lesson learned in time. **_

_**It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right.**_

_**I hope you had the time of your life.**_

Squall took a shallow breath, looking over at Rinoa. Even at the age seventy-five, she was still stunningly beautiful. Thinking back to the subject of his friends, he reminisced about how they each died off, one by one.

Zell died next, at the age of only thirty. He was diagnosed with Tuberculosis a few months prior. Next came Irvine… This is where things get complicated.

Irvine got involved in gambling, losing more money than he had. He was forced to get a loan from a mobster. It's beleived he was unable to repay the loan, and so Shortly after, Irvine and Selphie fled the country. Only a few years later, the two showed up on the Leonhart's doorstep. They needed somewhere to stay, and so they lived there for awhile. One night when the group was going out to eat, Irvine left the building for a smoke, and he never came back. He was only forty-three.

Selphie went last, dying only a few months ago, at her home in FH. She died a peaceful death, going in her sleep.

_**So take the photographs and still frames in your mind.**_

_**Hang them on a shelf in good health and good time.**_

_**Tattoos of memories and dead skin on trail.**_

_**For what it's worth, it was worth all the while.**_

Squall's breaths were steadily getting shorter, and he was soon to depart. He squeezed Rinoa's hand, as he looked over at her.

"Rinoa… I will love you… Forever." He said in a gentle voice.

"I'll love you even longer than that." She replied with a smile, as a single tear rolled down her cheek.

"I'm sorry, but I have to leave now." He gently stroked her hair.

"We'll meet again soon." She planted a kiss on his lips.

"Rinoa, I want you… To know something. Everything that's happened…Leading up to this point. Everything involving us, our friends, and Ultimecia. It was all… Worth it." Squall let out one last breath, as he closed his eyes, never to reopen them.

_**It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right.**_

_**I hope you had the time of your life.**_

_**It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right.**_

_**I hope you had the time of your life.**_

_**Well it's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right.**_

_**I hope you had the time of your life…**_


End file.
